Hearts Entwined
by blairbeautyx
Summary: After the sinking of the great Titanic, Rose has been left floating in the ocean with her one and only love, Jack Dawson. Will they be able to get through this together, or will they both perish in the ocean, along with the ship? Read on, and find out!


**Chapter One**

"Come Josephine on my flying machine… and it's… up… she goes… up she… goes..," Rose sang, trying to make the time go by faster, but it only made her throat ache with pain from the cold ocean air. With little strength, she turned her head towards her only love. Tears sat in the corner of her eyes and she knew he may have been gone by now, but she did not dare think of that. Rose attempted to move her hands, but they were frozen to Jacks. He was so cold… Too cold even.

"Jack..?" she whispered through her frozen lips. They had to of been blue by now. He did not answer. Jack just sat there with his body half in the water, holding on to the edge of the door which helped keep Rose out of the freezing water. "Jack… Jack..?" Rose repeated. Once again, he did not answer. Rose shook her head. "No… No…" she would not believe it. These few days had been the best of her life, all because of him, and she did not want to lose that chance to be with him forever from a damned ship. The ocean couldn't have him, she wouldn't allow it. Jack was hers, and she was his.

Rose turned away pushing that thought from her mind. She turned back to him, tears still shining in her eyes. Although she would have been balling by now, she couldn't, even if she wanted to. She was in too much shock from the sinking. "Jack… Dear… Please don't go," it ached for her to say this, knowing that he was gone. "Jack… Don't. I love you," her voice squeaked. "You're all I have left, and I don't want to lose you," she whispered. Rose sat there for a bit, just staring at him. "Jack," she raised her voice a bit this time despite the cold air. "If you don't come back, I'll have to go back to Cal and he'll torture me all because of you not being strong enough, damn it!" she screeched. Rose immediately began to scold herself for saying such a stupid thing to Jack. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's, just a fault in the ship that had coasted many lives.

Time passed as Rose sat there with her lifeless Jack. Far in the distance she heard someone yelling, but brushed it aside. She was probably going insane by now. The cold was obviously getting to her, and she didn't like it one bit.

Rose heard that voice again. "Is there anyone alive out there?" she listened for the voice again. "Can anyone here me?!" the voice yelled.

She began laughing to herself. It seemed as though hours had passed since the sinking, so why in hell would a rescue boat be coming back now? But, she heard the voice again, so clear it was driving her insane. "Help..!" she tried to yell but it was no use. Rose spotted a dead man with a whistle in his mouth.

Looking at Jack, she knew she just couldn't let him sink to the bottom. She let herself fall off the door, with him in her grasp. She tried to swim, but she just didn't know how. _Rose, can you swim for me? Kick!_, Rose heard in the back of her mind. She began kicking and after a few kicks, she got to the man with the whistle. Holding Jack to her side, she took her other hand and pulled the whistle out of the dead mans mouth and began blowing frantically.

"Come about!" a man called. Rose continued blowing until a light shined over her. She had been spotted, they had been saved.

The men looked down at her with Jack in her arms. "Is he alive?" the man asked Rose.

"I… I don't know," she answered in a whisper. "Just please, I can't leave him alone like this… I love him… There might be hope left… Just please… There's still plenty of room left," she pleaded, hoping they would take Jack with her so she could recover.

They both looked down at her with pity in her eyes. "Many souls have been lost at sea tonight, and if this can save another one from dying, than I wouldn't have it any other way," the man said as he began pulling her into the life boat.

Rose was completely happy, even if she didn't show it. She hoped everything would work out fine, but if it didn't, trying was always worth it.

Rose lay in the boat for a while next to Jack, both wrapped in bundles of blankets. Then all went _black…_


End file.
